best laid plans
by quinlinkin
Summary: Failing to make it on his own, Luke struggles to pick up the pieces of his life as he's forced to move back to his parent's humble family farm. Until a newly hired ranch hand unexpectedly enters the picture, and it's not long before Luke's entire world begins to seem a little less bleak.
1. begin again

[ ¤¤¤ ]

 **CHAPTER ONE.  
** " _begin again"_

* * *

Staring up at the faded white, paint-chipped siding of the old farmhouse he grew up in, it's as if nothing in his life has changed at all. It appears entirely untouched by time, cross-pane windows baring the same green shutters, a single pole in the porch railing remaining missing from a certain roughhousing incident when he was a young boy. Luke idly wonders if the ceiling in the upstairs bathroom still leaks when it storms.

He wishes more than anything he could say the past eight years had flown by. It hadn't, not in the slightest, for as time would tell, no amount of planning can ever accurately predict where one's life will end up. Whether for better or worse, fate seemingly has a funny way of sculpting things far beyond your control, and it's Luke who learns this the hard way.

He'd painstakingly invested every ounce of hardwork and dedication into a college degree that was perhaps bound to fail him from the start. He'd naively settled all his faith in the assumption that college would be the sure fix to his dilemma about life, the end to his internal struggle of knowing where his rightful place in the world truly was.

The thing about high school? It didn't teach anyone how to make it on their own. And how young, innocent minded students of barely eighteen are expected to know what to do with the rest of their lives, Luke will never know.

Except he isn't eighteen anymore. The past December had marked his twenty-sixth birthday, and he somehow manages to feel even more lost now than he ever has before. He'd desperately tried for the last four years to make it on his own after graduating, yet just as he'd been warned by others with the very same degree, he hadn't been so lucky to be spared from the workforce mercilessly chewing him up and spitting him out.

His parents are absolute lifesavers, and he supposes he should at least feel grateful he has them to fall back on. And he undoubtedly falls _hard_ , flat on his face with what feels like the weight of the world preventing him from ever getting back up again.

Maybe he's just being dramatic. It wouldn't be the first time.

Taking a steadying breath, Luke trudges up the brick steps that lead onto the front porch. The scent of freshly baked bread meets him upon swinging open the creaky screen door, an unmistakable sound that alerts his mother the moment she hears it.

"Lukas? Is that you, darlin'?" he hears from the kitchen, and he follows her voice directly to the source.

Predictably, Elaine Porter stands next to the old fashioned stove, a floral print apron tied around her thin waist, hair done up in a tightly wound bun just as it always is. She isn't a tall woman by any means, and nearing her late sixties, her hair has long since gone grey. Renown for keeping herself pristine, she's every bit as old fashioned as this wholesome Georgian town.

Luke doesn't have time to confirm his arrival before his mother is crossing the room and wordlessly pulling him into her arms. If Luke hugs her back a little more urgently than he intends to, neither speak a word of it.

"I was just home durin' Christmas, Ma," he protests after a moment, though his voice holds no trace of irritance. Elaine knows this all too well.

"Five months never seemed longer," she sighs, rocking him gently in her arms. And truthfully, he supposes he can't quite disagree; not when the last few years have felt like a lifetime.

His mother gives him one final, lingering squeeze before holding him at arm's length. "You look healthy."

Luke snorts lightly, raising a brow. "Huh - s'that your way of sayin' I gained weight?"

It's the truth by any means, and he blames it all on his tendency to stress eat. The excess pounds on his already somewhat stocky form have done nothing to alleviate his troubles.

Elaine simply smiles. "It ain't a bad thing, dear. You got your father's genes."

"Remind me to thank him later, then," Luke mumbles sarcastically, but soon enough, he's smiling, too. Elaine pats him on the cheek before stepping away.

"How're you feelin'?" she asks, trying and failing to hide her concern. "You seem awfully tired."

"I am. The drive was pretty long."

Elaine's mouth presses together slightly, and Luke had already known that hadn't been what she'd meant. He sighs deeply as she opens her mouth to speak again, and beats her to it.

"I'm okay, Ma. You don't have'ta worry about me," he says quickly, with as much believability as he can muster even if his mother will undoubtedly see right through him.

They'd already spoken in immense detail about his situation over the phone. Too much, if he's being honest. Luke can't help feeling that it'll be a good, long while before any kind of normalcy will return to his life again, and talking about it now that nothing can be changed or taken back only seems redundant. He figures his expression unknowingly says it all, for his mother purses her lips, and leaves it at that.

"Well. Supper's not gonna be ready for at least another hour," she muses as she glances at the old grandfather clock in the adjacent dining room. Luke's hand receives a light tap after successfully stealing a fresh bread roll from the counter.

Grinning faintly, he tears off a piece and pops it in his mouth. "Where is Dad, anyway?" he asks as he realizes the time. "I didn't think he worked this late anymore."

His father, Ron, is a once-retired veterinarian who'd gone back into the business a mere six months after his official retirement. A passionate animal lover and friend of the community, he's a hefty man of almost seventy, sporting a large beard and a long, off-white ponytail. Luke is like him in nearly every way.

"He got an emergency call, had to step into the clinic. Said he shouldn't take long," Elaine says as she attends to her cooking once again.

It gives him time to kill, and he knows just the place to do the deed.

"I'm goin' to see the horses. Holler when supper's done, okay?"

Elaine nods without turning, and Luke supposes she could have easily guessed where he'd want to scurry off to without him having to announce it.

The screen door bangs shut behind him as he steps outside onto the front porch, finishing off the bread roll in a few more large bites. The warm, humid air of mid-May clings around him, the sun hanging low in the cloudless sky as familiar sounds of farmlife drift up from the multiple acres of land that stretch out before the house. Luke rolls up the sleeves of his worn grey sweater as he jogs down the front steps, and breathes in the fresh, country air.

Home has always been his salvation, though as the turns off the driveway and rounds down the uneven dirt path that leads to the barn, everything around him appears a little more dismal than he's used to, despite the fact that nothing is out of the ordinary. The birds chirp their usual cheery songs, and the faint noise of a backfiring tractor from the nearby neighbor can be heard to his right, beyond the sparse treeline of tall oak trees that separate the two properties.

Everything is just as it should be, yet Luke feels miserable inside.

He hopes seeing the horses will lift his spirits. A few of them have been around since his late childhood, a special bond created over the years that Luke will forever hold dearly in his heart.

There's bound to be a new face or two, he suspects as the barn comes into view. Atop of his vet clinic duties, his father runs a sort of unofficial rehabilitation business whenever he can find enough free time, using his deep understanding of horses to help owners with a variety of troubled cases. Luke had spent his teenage years helping him whenever he could.

He wishes now more than ever that he would have given up on his college dream and stuck around here instead. It's no secret that father had always desired for him to help grow the sideline business into something more legitimate, and with Luke's particular talent in getting through to horses when no one else could, there's no doubt that he would have done well.

Live and learn, he supposes. Though it certainly doesn't gain him back the years he's lost.

Brushing off the passing thought, Luke manages a smile as he approaches the old two-story barn. It's in dire need of a fresh paint job, the broad wooden walls worn grey and rugged with time. He wonders if the loft is still as cluttered as he remembers, ages since he's ventured up the rickety ladder he's nearly broken his neck on more than once.

There's a motorcycle parked outside he's never seen before, and Luke takes a moment to inspect it more carefully, his curiosity peaked. It's not in the greatest shape, a layer rust overtaking a large portion of the exterior with the edges of some silver duct tape peeling off the handlebars. The seat showcases a single, large gash directly up the middle that's been sloppily sewn together.

His father is a bit of a known collector, although it's antique vehicles that he tends to specialize in. They're littered all over the property in various degrees of deterioration, all of which seem to drive his mother a little crazier each time a conversation about them pops up.

He disregards the discovery for now, eager to get inside the barn and make his routine rounds to each stall. Spending time with the family horses has never failed to relax him, and if the past few months in particular were anything to go by, he's in desperate need for some R&R.

Yet before he can approach a horse, something else catches his eye.

Near the back wall of the building, standing facing away from him in the entrance of the last stall on the left, is someone Luke doesn't recognize. He's holding a rake in one hand, a wheelbarrow next to him as he wipes feebly at the nape of his neck with the other. The backwards baseball cap upon his head looks out of place for the area, as does the dark blue jersey sporting a large number '25' on the back.

It's easy enough for Luke to assume his family has hired on a new ranch hand without his knowledge. He can't imagine someone has broken in with the intent to muck out stalls.

"Um, hello?" Luke calls gently, brows furrowed as he takes a few hesitant steps closer.

His voice rouses the attention of the man, who quickly turns to regard him with a clear look of surprise.

As cliché as it is, Luke can't deny the fact that his breath is nearly taken away the second he meets his eye. The guy fits the age old saying of tall, dark and handsome as if the phrase was made for him, his chiseled jaw dusted with a short, neatly trimmed beard, wispy, sweat-damped hair clinging to his forehead beneath the strap of his hat. His dark skin glistens under the natural daylight that pours in through the opened barn doors, clearly defined muscles barely hiding under the material of his partially unbuttoned jersey.

He flashes Luke a lopsided grin, and Luke swears his heart skips a beat.

"Hi. Are you a client? I'm afraid Ron isn't here right now."

It's at least somewhat comforting that he apparently knows his father by a first-name basis, but then again, so does just about everyone else in the entire state of Georgia. Luke swallows thickly, needing to search to find his voice.

"N-No, I'm - I'm Ron's son," he tells him simply, and curses his own words for faltering.

The man rouses at that, snapping his fingers. "Oh, oh - Luke, right?"

He isn't surprised that his father would have probably told this guy all about him. He always did hold him on somewhat of a pedestal, no matter what he did or where he went. Luke wonders if that remains the same now that he's lost everything he worked so hard to achieve.

"Yeah. That's me," Luke again answers curtly, and in an attempt to lessen his awkwardness, does the exact opposite as he blurts in his next breath, "Who're you?"

The guy only grins wider, propping the rake on the stall door as he closes the distance between them. He haphazardly rubs his hands on already dirt-caked jeans before extending one towards him. Up close, Luke can see a row of freckles skittering along the bridge of his nose and across his cheekbones.

"I'm Javier," he says as Luke shakes his hand, his own actions more stiff than he'd like them to be. Javier's skin is rough and impossibly warm. "You can call me Javi, if you want. I've been working for your parents for the last couple of months."

"Well - it's nice t'meet you." Luke speaks slowly, his mouth dry. He feels like a damn teenager all over again, trying to muster up the courage to talk to some pretty girl way out of his league.

Javier is certainly no girl, but he's sure as hell far beyond any league Luke could ever _dream_ of having.

Still, he's obligated to be friendly. It's in his nature. "Is, uh - is that your bike outside?"

Javi visibly perks at that, quickly nodding his head. "You saw my baby, did you? Yeah, she's all mine."

Luke isn't so sure if the rusty old rig is worth being spoken so highly of, but he muses him all the same. "I'll bet Dad fawned all over it the first time he saw it."

"His vehicle collection is totally awesome," Javi grins brightly, and Luke only barely manages to keep himself from staring.

"You'd better not let my mom hear that," Luke finds himself teasing, and breathes more evenly. "She just might have'ta fire you."

Javi chuckles faintly and holds up his hand. "Not a word. I like this job."

His parents are certainly fair people to work for. The first ranch hand Luke could remember had stuck around up until he was fourteen, upon which he'd fallen ill and was forced to retire. Only two more had come and gone since then, the latter a wiley ex-rodeo cowboy in his late forties that Luke had barely gotten the chance to know before he'd sped off to college.

Still, he can't refrain from asking. "Really? I dunno, you just don't seem much like the farmin' type."

An impish smirk works its way onto Javi's face. "No? What gave me away?"

"You got 'city boy' written all over you," Luke says with a spreading grin of his own. Despite regaining some of his composure, his heart still beats a little too quick.

Another chuckle leaves the other, a deep, carefree sound that makes Luke's head feel suddenly warm. "My family lives pretty close, moved down here from Baltimore a couple of years ago. My dad knows- _knew_ your dad."

Luke doesn't miss the way he hastily corrects himself, nor the way his expression turns rather solemn for a fleeting second before his smile returns in full. He doesn't dare question it.

"Baltimore, huh?" Luke prompts instead, and is glad to see Javi's attention redirected. "Your accent makes sense, then."

"My accent? I didn't realize I had one," he says with a hint of genuine curiosity, and Luke can't help but to smile a little wider.

"It's very… _northern_."

"Well, it's nothing compared to your accent." Luke tenses at the statement, half expecting a crude stereotypical comment to follow until Javi continues. "I like it."

"You do?" he blurts, to which Javi simply nods sincerely. He doesn't have to think to know he'd never been complimented on it before. "Uh - thanks."

Javi seems to hesitate for a moment, opening his mouth to speak before quickly shutting it again. Luke could swear he gives him an almost deliberate onceover before he's clearing his throat and reaching for the rake again. "Anytime."

Luke's not sure what compels him, but he takes a single step forward. "Do you want any help? I know it's your job and all, but-"

"No, no," Javi says in polite dismissal, offering him a kind smile. "Thanks, but I'm just about done here anyway."

Again, Luke speaks before he has a chance to think. "Do you wanna stay for supper?" He kicks himself mentally, hands wringing. "I - I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind."

Javi is clearly appreciative of the offer, and Luke watches as he glances back towards him with a very distinct look of warmth in his eyes. "I'd love to. Except I kind of promised my Mamá I'd help her cook tonight..."

Composure lost in the wind once again, Luke foolishly trips over his reply. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that's cool. Sure, no problem."

If Javi notices his floundering, he doesn't address it. He readjusts his cap with a persistent grin before his gaze is locked entirely on Luke again. "How long are you in town for?"

"Uh, probably a long while." And then, out of simple curiosity, "Why?"

Javi shrugs one shoulder, an innocent gesture that doesn't quite match the particular glint in his eye. "Just wanted to know how much I can expect to see you around here."

Luke eyes him somewhat warily, unsure of the intent behind those seemingly casual words. It wouldn't be the first time he's taken something out of context, nor the first time he's gotten far too ahead of himself over nothing at all.

"Well… I guess you'll be seein' me a lot," Luke says slowly, and takes it upon himself to clarify, just in case. "I'll probably be takin' over most of Dad's rehabilitation stuff. Maybe. I haven't really decided yet."

Somewhere, lingering around the back of his mind, a certain something tells him the decision won't be so difficult anymore if he can look forward to seeing this guy on a more regular basis.

"Sounds good," Javi says with a nod. "It'd be nice to have some company around here."

Luke bites his lip around a smile. "Guess I'll see what I can do, then," he says a bit tentatively, and watches Javi's expression closely. He lets out a shallow breath as the other gives him that same crooked grin from before, and returns his own rather queasy version of it.

A brief - an terribly distracted - visit with the horses later as Javi finishes mucking out the last stall, Luke is sure to pause in order to exchange their short goodbyes before making his way back up to the house. Supper is eaten rather quickly, the homestyle meal a pleasant break from fast food and frozen dinners.

He spends the rest of the evening thinking about Javier.

In bed later on into the night, with the lights turned out and the crickets chirping outside his open window, all he can see behind closed eyes is that freckled, infectious smile.

* * *

any feedback is greatly appreciated & encouraged! i would love to hear what your thoughts are about this fic.

find me over at my personal tumblr (under the same username) for any further inquiries & chapter updates!


	2. law of attraction

[ ¤¤¤ ]

 **CHAPTER TWO.  
** " _law of attraction"_

* * *

Javier arrives to work fifteen minutes early the following morning.

The sun has barely peeked over the top of the trees by the time he parks his motorcycle in its usual spot outside the barn, the horizon painted with a wide array of oranges, pinks, and purples. Javi runs a hand through his tousled hair once he removes his helmet, and glances up towards the house.

Not for the first time since yesterday, his mind drifts to the son of his employer. Ron Porter had told him a great deal about his only child since his hirement, the amount of pride always evident in the older man's voice when he spoke of him, his eyes never failing to light up whenever he'd seize the chance to tell something new about him to Javier.

Despite all he's heard, however, meeting Luke in person had only left him with the odd feeling that he didn't really know much about him at all. Still, it was nice to finally be able put a face to the name, and a handsome one it had surely turned out to be. Javi reflects back on all the fine features he'd only been able to partially appreciate during their short conversation. He recalls the sparse collection of facial hair that framed mostly around his mouth and chin, his warm, inviting eyes and neat, expressive brows. Javi thinks of his thick, wavy hair, of how it curled along the nape of his neck, and idly wonders what it would feel like to run his fingers through it.

There's no denying the certain amount of interest he'd developed nearly instantaneously for the man. He recognized it in the way his eyes had lingered a fraction too long on those miniscule details, how his ears had perked towards the his mild, yet distinctive southern drawl and the clear presence of nerves in his voice that Javi couldn't help but to find endearing.

Luke had captivated him the near second he'd laid eyes on him.

A persistent neighing soon redirects his attention, and Javi places his helmet over a duct-taped handlebar as he focuses back on the task at hand. The horses need feeding, and Ron had asked him earlier in the week to clean the tack that hung on the back wall of the barn. Thoughts of the farmer's beloved son would need to be put on standby, yet Javi knows that surely won't be so easy as his mind insists on wandering back to him already.

He's about halfway through tending to the horses when he steps outside to grab a fresh bale of hay, and walks straight into the solid form of another person.

Something clangs noisily to the ground as Javi steadies himself with a grunt of surprise. It takes all of two seconds to recognize who he'd collided with.

"Oh, God - I'm _so_ sorry," Luke exclaims, staring at him with wide eyes. "I-I should'a watched where I was goin'."

It's not long before Javi is cracking a tiny grin, and he shakes his head dismissively. "Hey, it's okay. No harm done."

Though it's clear that the other is embarrassed by the mishap, and Javi watches with a mild sense of fondness at the unmistakable flush that tints his cheeks. He's wearing a green flannel today that compliments his fair skin tone well.

Luke sighs, seeming to remember something as he wordlessly backs away and bends down to reach for something near his feet. He straightens up with a couple of metal brushes in his hands, and Javi connects them with the sound he'd heard when they'd bumped together.

"Dad brought home some new brushes for the horses last night. I was gonna try 'em out, but y'know - I don't wanna get in your way or anythin'..."

Javi has to hide the fact that he was actively hoping to see him this morning as early as possible. He'd hate to come on too strong too fast.

"Not at all. I could always use the company," he's quick to tell him, his smile broadening. "I was just finishing up feeding the rest of the horses."

Luke returns a gentle smile of his own, then slowly nods his head. "Well, all right, then. I'll just pick a horse you already fed?"

"Sure thing," Javi says cheerfully, maneuvering around Luke to retrieve the hay bale he'd originally came outside for. "I'm done with everyone on the left side."

As he effortlessly hoists the large bale over his shoulder, he could swear he can see Luke staring before quickly turning the other way. He brushes it off as nothing - wishful thinking, if anything at all - though keeps a glancing eye on him as he heads back inside the barn.

Luke goes straight for the first stall on the left, and Javi finds it difficult not to follow his every move as he opens the stall door and leads the occupying horse towards the back. Javi watches with keen interest as the large, reddish-brown gelding sticks close to Luke's side in a way he's never quite seen it do before. It's apparent they know each other well.

His eyes continue to roam as Luke secures the horse's halter to two adjacent ropes attached to either wall, not able to quite make out the soft spoken words he speaks to the large animal. As Javi tends to the last horse, he leans against a stall door and silently allows himself to observe the other more closely.

It takes a moment for Luke to realize he's being watched. When he does, he ducks his head and clears his throat, visibly uncertain. Unaffected to be caught looking, Javi simply flashes him a grin.

Luke clears his throat again, gaze turning back to the horse as he runs a broad comb through its long mane. "So, uh - do you know all their names yet?"

"Oh yeah," Javi says with perhaps a little too much confidence. Luke raises a brow as if to doubt him, and Javi smirks coyly. "At least, I _think_ so."

Luke chuckles softly and motions to the horse standing directly in front of him. "What about him, then?"

Straightening and taking a small step forward as he studies the horse's overall profile, Javi purses his lips in thought. "Uhh, that is... Tucker?"

"That's right," Luke nods with a grin, softly patting the side of the horse's neck. "And that one?"

Javi follows where Luke's finger points until his line of sight connects with the next horse. Her striking white coat is speckled with flecks of grey, and he's able to identify her immediately. "River."

He quickly takes it upon himself to name the horse beside her before Luke has the chance to test him again, nodding to the jet black gelding with a bit of an attitude problem. "And that's Captain."

Luke brightens marginally, his eyes taking on a particular shine that hadn't quite been there before. Javi is glad to impress him, even if only in a trivial sort of way.

"The one right behind you?" Luke asks pointedly, a new sort of lilt to his voice.

Javi looks back to the dark brown horse in the stall he'd been resting against, and reaches out to run his hand along the off white blaze that stretches from his nose all the way up to his forehead. It's the horse he'd come to know the quickest, and the one he's since developed a particular soft spot for in the months he's worked here.

"Easy. This is Harlow," he says with a fond smile, and the docile gelding huffs as if on cue. Luke seems to recognize the comfortable exchange.

"He likes you."

"Yeah? Well, I am a pretty likable guy," he can't resist quipping, his grin turning cheeky as he arches a brow in Luke's direction.

Luke actually snorts. "Is that so?"

"Can't you tell?" Javi asks pointedly, and Luke hesitates for a moment before shrugging one shoulder in a not-so-casual manner.

"Maybe," he says simply, and Javi crosses his arms over his chest with a wry grin.

"Only _maybe_?"

He watches with amusement as Luke shrugs again and draws his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before smirking his way. "Yup."

A breathy chuckle leaves Javier's lips, quickly matched by Luke's own gentle laughter. Jaiv uncrosses his arms and walks towards him, yet stops before he can reach the other in favor of petting Tucker's side.

"What's his story?" he asks with genuine interest.

Luke flicks his gaze up to the horse, his smile instantly turning affectionate around the edges. "Not much. Got him as a present for my sixteenth birthday."

Javi is quickly cut off before he can comment, as if Luke senses some form of silent judgement that wasn't there in the first place.

"I know. I mean, ' _normal_ ' people get cars for their sweet sixteen, right?"

Javi simply shakes his head. "Normal is totally overrated," he says without missing a beat, and means it.

Luke smiles the most genuinely Javi's seen thus far. "It sure is."

A moment of comfortable silence stretches between them, Luke resuming detangling the rest of Tucker's mane while Javi continues to watch with interest.

Eventually, Luke pipes up again. It seems that he can't keep quiet for very long. Javi certainly doesn't mind, something he's usually able to relate to. "You ever groom the horses?"

Javi nods. "Sometimes. I'm not sure how good of a job I do, but I know Ron's a busy guy. I try to help any way I can."

"That's real nice of you," Luke says with clear appreciation, his gaze seeming to linger on Javi. "Dad doesn't always realize how much he takes on until it's he's nearly drownin' in it all."

Luke then looks away with a curt laugh that doesn't hold much humor, and Javi tilts his head. "Guess that's where I get it from."

Javier has yet to know any details about Luke's reasoning for moving back home. He barely refrains from asking with the clear understanding that it's none of his business, and not wanting to impose on someone he only met yesterday, he keeps his urge to question to himself. It doesn't mean he's not curious, though, and yet again he finds himself caught up in the growing urge to learn all there is to know about the man standing in front of him.

He changes the subject instead. "I, uh - I'm supposed to clean the tack."

Luke looks suddenly sheepish. "Sorry. I shouldn't be distractin' you from your work."

Ironic, just how much water that statement holds without the other even knowing it. Even so, Javi is quick to brush off his apology. "Nah, it's all right. I've got plenty of time to do it."

Luke visibly hesitates before moving his hands away from Tucker, clutching the shiny new brushes close. "Let me help," he says, and quickly chimes in again before Javi has the chance to decline his offer. "Please? I, uh - I ain't got much to do around here yet. I'd like to have somethin' to work at."

"Well, since you said ' _please_ '," Javi hums, and Luke perks with a crooked little grin.

With Tucker returned to his stall and the necessary cleaning supplies retrieved, Luke meets Javi towards the back and joins him upon the little wooden bench that sits underneath the large wall of tack. Their knees touch, and Javi is thankful that the seat is too small for Luke to pull away completely. They each take a bridle from the long row of hooks above them, and Javi runs his thumb over the engraved nameplate that reads 'Captain.'

He isn't surprised when Luke breaks the silence before he has the chance. "What brings your family down from Baltimore?"

Javi hands him a cloth, chewing the inside of his cheek as he turns his eyes down towards the bottle of leather polish in his lap.

"My father, he… he always preferred the countryside over the city," he starts, swallowing around the growing lump in his throat. "He wanted to experience what it was like to live down here."

His voice catches for a fraction of a second. He sincerely hopes Luke doesn't notice. For the need for fresh air and a change of scenery had come at a terrible cost, and his father's insistence on spending the rapidly depleting remainder of his life away from the toxic hustle and bustle of the city surely hadn't been argued against.

He'd barely lasted the year, though Javier hopes with however much it counts that the move down here had at least done some good for him in the end.

When Javi doesn't continue, Luke hesitantly speaks up. "Oh."

Clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders, Javi pushes past his heartache. It's become habitual as of late. "We like to all stay close. Moved down here together - my brother and his family, too."

"What's your brother's name?" Luke asks, and Javi can tell he's attempting to console him through distraction without directly addressing it.

"David. He's got two kids, Gabriel and Mariana. His wife is Kate," Javi says, appreciative not to be asked about his father.

Luke continues his efforts. "How old are the kids?"

It manages to earn a tentative smile from Javi, who breathes a little easier in return. "Gabe is twelve, and Mari is eight. They're good kids, you'll probably meet them soon. They like to visit the horses sometimes."

"I bet you're the cool uncle type," Luke muses, and surprises Javi somewhat when he bumps his knee into his own, only to leave their thighs pressed firmly together.

Javi's smile grows into a grin. "The coolest."

Casual conversation is passed between the two as they clean the remainder of the bridles, their hands smelling strongly of leather polish and matching smiles never failing to leave their faces. Javi has the growing suspicion that his desire to get to know the other won't be as difficult of a task as he'd initially thought, for the more they talk, the more Luke seems to open up.

Life hasn't been easy during the last few years. Javier has experienced more setbacks and blows to his well being than he ought to have at only twenty-four, and the move to Georgia had certainly been a direct journey to rock bottom rather than a fresh start.

Maybe, he thinks with the faintest hint of long lost optimism, this could be his fresh start - _he_ could be. Luke was the new factor in his life that already had him smiling more than he had in months, and as much as a longshot it might be, Javi hopes that somehow, he'll finally be able to feel like himself again.

His mamá had once told him, 'Believe in what you want so much, that it has no choice but to come true.' He'd never given it much thought until this very moment, with the passing idea that perhaps the secret to finally being happy again lies within this new acquaintance if he allows himself to truly believe it.

He doesn't realize he's been staring at Luke until the other sends him a curious look and cocks his head. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Javi quickly says, twisting the cap back on the bottle of polish before setting it aside. "I just… get lost in thought sometimes, I guess."

Luke takes in a breath, visibly hesitating before continuing. "Well… what were you thinkin' about?"

It takes a moment before Javi answers, and when he does, he lets forth a deep, steadying sigh. "Everything."

"Um - is that good or bad?" Luke says, his voice a hint quieter than before.

Javi thinks about the simple inquiry for longer than he intends to. Yet just as Luke clears his throat to likely retract his previous question, Javi looks up to display a warm smile that gradually spreads across his face.

"I think it could be great."


	3. what goes around comes around

[ ¤¤¤ ]

 **CHAPTER THREE.  
** " _what goes around comes around"_

* * *

Befriending Javier García was about as easy as breathing. In the mere couple of weeks of knowing him, Luke felt as if he could safely say he'd made a good friend of the family's newest ranch hand, somebody he could truly feel comfortable around in their near daily bouts of playful bantering and easy conversation. While the sharing of overly personal details still remained few and far between, Javier was fresh air in a world where he's felt like suffocating.

Luke would be a liar if he said he didn't look forward to making a trip down to the barn each and every weekday to see him. He'd be called a liar twice over if he denied hanging around far longer than necessary for the sole reason of spending as much time in his company as he could manage, lingering around if only to exchange small talk as he allowed himself to savor being in his company.

And above all else, perhaps the hardest pill to swallow remains the fact that this entire _infatuation_ of his feels less and less like a harmless little crush the more he gets to really know the man. When considering he's only scratched the surface of learning who he is, Luke downright fears what that realization should suggest for the future.

Friday morning dawns over the quaint family farmhouse, the month of May drawing to a close with the telltale signs of summer heat lingering on the horizon. Luke sighs as he gazes out the kitchen window from his seat at the table, chin propped into one hand with a steaming cup of coffee clasped in the other. Eyes scanning over the expanse of the property and down the long pebbled driveway, he's predictably watching for the first glimpse of Javier's rusty old motorcycle.

"Mornin', Lukas," his mother sounds from the doorway, entering the kitchen in her fuzzy cotton robe and matching slippers. Luke has been up for the better part of an hour, already dressed in ragged jeans and a plain t-shirt that clings to his form much tighter than it used to. "You're up early."

"Yeah. Guess I'm gettin' used to the farm life again," he says with a shrug, his gaze doing little to detach from the driveway.

It's mostly true, at least. An early rise comes naturally with the countryside lifestyle, his biological clock finally deriving from the hectic city schedule of late nights and hitting the snooze button far too many times the next morning.

"' _Farm life_ ' never had you up this early before. Always was a pain in the ass tryin' to get you outta bed in the mornings." With perfect timing, his father makes his appearance with his usual jovial smile and lightheartedly teasing attitude. Luke finally looks up.

"When I was seventeen, sure," Luke snorts, rolling his eyes as he turns in his chair. He's quick to match his father's subtle sarcasm. "I'm _all grown up_ now, dad, remember?"

"I'll believe that when I see it, kiddo," Ron teases, swatting his son's shoulder with the morning newspaper. Luke ducks away with a short laugh, fondly shaking his head. He's surprisingly happy not to feel quite so old around his parent's company.

Pecking his wife's cheek as she starts on making breakfast, Ron pours himself a cup of coffee and joins Luke on the opposite side of the table, unrolling the newspaper and settling back for his morning routine. He's barely a few pages in before he's also glancing out the window, his forehead creased with a somewhat stern expression.

"Javier isn't here yet, is he? I wanted to talk with him about a couple'a things."

Unbeknownst to the exact reason, Luke's heart flips nervously. He's always been known to assume the worst, as unlikely as it realistically is for his father to fire an exceptionally good worker like Javi. In fact, he's heard firsthand from the older man that they've never seen a ranch hand with quite such impressive work ethic. Still, his mind can't help but jump to undesired conclusions.

"Uh, what about?" Luke questions, trying to remain casual even as his fingers tap somewhat uneasily against the varnished wooden tabletop.

"Oh, nothin' much," Ron hums absently, his attention returned to the printed news. Luke figures he's reached the sports section judging by the intent of his focus, and when he doesn't continue, he tries again.

"He ain't in trouble, is he?" He immediately feels stupid for asking, especially as Ron quirks an eyebrow at him from over the newspaper.

"Huh? No, 'course not," he shakes his head, though he's looking at Luke with obvious curiosity now. "Why d'you say that?"

Luke shakes his head a little too quickly, clearing his throat. "No, I uh - I was just wonderin'."

Seemingly satisfied enough with his answer, Ron settles back into his chair with a loud sip of his coffee. Luke sighs, running a hand through his thick, unruly hair. He's barely offered the chance to relax before Ron is piping up again.

"It's nice to see you boys have been gettin' along so well. You two sure are like peas in a pod."

Luke turns away to hide any hint of a blush that very well may betray him. He hadn't realized he would have noticed, and thinks back on how his attempts to act strictly casual around Javi in his dad's presence have apparently been far less than successful.

"Sure. Javi's cool," he murmurs offhandedly. Foolishly, he always feels as if he's on trial when talking about Javier, as if he's being silently judged - or worse again, as if everyone somehow knows how he _truly_ feels about him.

Gratefully, his mother interrupts by setting down three plates and a platter of freshly cooked food in the middle of the table. Luke stares at the heaping stack of bacon, eggs and pancakes in silence, but the relief is short-lived.

"Y'know, you don't have t'do so much work around here, darlin'. That's what Javier is bein' paid for, after all," she says as she takes a seat next to her husband. Luke presses his lips together and picks a few pieces of bacon off of the mountain of food.

"I know. I dunno, guess I just like keepin' busy," he shrugs simply, keeping his line of sight directed away from the watchful eye of his parents.

Elaine busies herself momentarily with piling food onto her plate, and from the corner of his eye, Luke can tell she's searching for how to say what's on her mind. In the next moment, he's proven right.

"Well, have you given the rehab clinic any more thought, yet? I know your father'd be awful grateful to have some help."

"Now, El," his father intrudes before Luke has a chance to respond. "There's no need of makin' him feel bad. I'm doin' just fine on my own."

Of course he'd say that. In all truthfulness, his father's rehabilitation practice had been on the forefront of his mind ever since arriving home, yet he feels no closer to a final decision as he had two weeks ago. With summer just around the corner, there's no doubt the clinic will be bustling with clients and their troubled horses, the added workload sure to be a strain on his dad's already busy veterinary duties.

"I… I'm still thinkin' about it. I _want_ to help, I just-" Luke breaks off with a deep sigh, pushing around his half-eaten scrambled eggs with his fork. "I dunno if I'm ready. It's been a real long time since I've been any use around here."

Ron eyes him wordlessly, yet Luke doesn't feel any hint of scrutinizing like he'd normally expect. Reluctantly, he meets his father's eye, and when he does, he's met with nothing but a kind, unwavering smile.

"You got a gift with those horses, Lukas. Always have, always will; that kind'a thing don't just go away."

* * *

Those words from his father stick with him like glue, long after he's done with breakfast and promptly headed down towards the barn. It isn't long after he's reached the pair of faded wooden doors that the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine can be heard, and as Luke peers outside to watch as Javi rolls into the driveway, he can see his father jogging down the porch steps to meet him.

Turning away, Luke pretends to busy himself with greeting Tucker in his stall as he continues to watch from the corner of his eye. Although he can't quite make out what the pair are saying, he finds some comfort in the apparent ease of their conversation.

Soon enough, Luke can hear Javi call out a polite goodbye to his father as they part ways, distractedly watching him jog towards the barn once he's parked his bike. He's already got that signature grin on his face as he spots Luke inside.

"Mornin'," Luke says, absently adjusting the nose strap on Tucker's halter. Whether it be his business or not, he can't resist asking. "Um, what'd dad want you for?"

"Some changes to my schedule, a few new things to do when summer rolls around," Javi shrugs casually, walking past Luke into the barn. Luke watches him as he goes, just as he always does whenever he's not looking. The low cut tank top he has on does very little to hide his shape.

"Hey," Javi suddenly pipes up before Luke can question him any further, turning around so fast that Luke is almost caught staring. "You ever been to the Lucky Horseshoe?"

Luke instantly recognizes the name. It's a rather tacky bar in town, right next to the old laundromat and the little café he used to work at during the summer. He and Nick used to frequent it back when Luke was still young and ambitious, during his phase of get-rich-quick ideas that always failed yet never harmed his spirit to try again. Times like that seem as if they were forever ago, as if he's a completely different person than he was back then.

"Yeah, I used to go there all the time," he nods, arching a brow curiously. "Why?"

Javi shrugs, and Luke is intrigued with the way he seems a little less confident than he normally does. "I dunno, I was thinking about checking it out tonight. And, uh - I was wondering if, y'know… maybe you'd want come along?"

Luke can only blink for a moment, head tilting to the side. He's not entirely sure he heard him right. "Really?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much fun going by myself," Javi chuckles, and actually raises a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Such a display of nerves is foreign to see from the man always so sure of himself.

"Guess not," Luke says slowly, suddenly caught in an internal limbo. The way Javi is acting surely suggests the fact that he's asking him out, though the arguably rational - albeit stubborn - portion of his brain berates him for ever allowing that kind of wishful thinking. He doesn't dare ask him for clarification.

"So?" Javi prompts, and actually sounds hesitant for the first time that Luke's heard. "How 'bout it?"

Wishful thinking or not, he's surely not going to deny him. "Okay. Yeah, I'd - I'd really like that."

Javi grins brighter than ever, so contagious that Luke is smiling from ear to ear along with him. "Awesome. I, uh - I can pick you up?"

"You ride a _motorcycle_ , Javi," Luke points out with a soft, breathy laugh. He doesn't remember there being a passenger seat on the outdated model of his, either.

A sort of sheepish look passing over Javi's features, and it's clear that he'd spoken before he could properly think. "Oh. Right, um…"

Laughing again, this time a little more openly, Luke shakes his head and finds himself stepping towards him. His smile is fond as he says, "I'll meet you there at eight?"

Javi nods, his eyes lingering on Luke with a rather odd, unreadable expression. Luke struggles to fight off the heat that threatens to rise in his cheeks under the weight of his gaze.

Until the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway redirects his attention, and Luke glances outside to see a sleek, silver car rolling down the path towards the barn. He doesn't have to see who's sitting in the driver's seat to know who it is.

"Bonnie!" he calls as the redheaded woman parks behind Javier's motorcycle and climbs out. He pulls her into a crushing hug the second she's close enough to reach, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey there," Bonnie says, squeezing him back with an equal amount of force. It's been a better part of an entire year since they've seen each other, and it shows.

"What're you doin' here? Is Mike with you?" Luke asks as they part, peering over her shoulder to look towards the passenger side of the car.

Bonnie shakes her head, the extent of her smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. "Nah, he had to work. I got some time off, figured I'd make a quick visit - hearin' you were home and all."

"Gee, I wonder who told you that," Luke mutters sarcastically, his smirk betraying his irritated tone. Bonnie laughs.

"Your mom never was any good at keepin' secrets," she says, before her smile falters a bit as she glances behind Luke. "Oh - who's this?"

Luke steps aside to allow Javi to come forward, and motions a hand towards him. "This is Javier, our ranch hand. Dad hired him a few months ago."

"You can call me Javi," he says as he and Bonnie shake hands, his bright smile as infectious as always. Even she looks a little transfixed.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Javi. I'm Bonnie, my folks own the land next door," she tells him, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the neighboring property.

"The pleasure's all mine," Javi responds effortlessly, and Bonnie gives a faint chuckle.

"You're a real charmer, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Luke snorts, and Javi nudges him playfully with his elbow.

As Luke looks back to his childhood friend, it's plain to see that she's sizing them up. As she's caught looking, she clears her throat and places her hands on her hips in what appears to be the attempt at acting casual.

"Well, I came here t'see if you wanted to grab a coffee and do some catchin' up, but seein' you got company…" she trails off, her eyes flicking to Javi.

And it's Javi that steps in to interject, shaking his head indignantly as he turns to Luke. "Don't stay on my account. I've got plenty of work to keep me busy here."

Luke smiles at him to show his appreciation, just as Javi reaches out to rest a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you later tonight, then? You can give me a call when you're ready to go."

"Sure, sounds good," Luke nods, his skin tingling under the warm touch of his broad hand. They share a warm smile, and Javi squeezes his shoulder lightly before stepping away and nodding towards Bonnie.

"Nice meeting you, Bonnie. Maybe I'll see you around."

Bonnie smiles and returns his nod. "Maybe. I'm in town for a few days."

With a brief farewell, Luke slides into the passenger seat of Bonnie's shiny Toyota and is instantly grateful for the blast of cool air from the air conditioner. The drive into town is a short one, the simple two lane road lined on either side with an abundance of farmland and crops that stretch out of view. It's a far cry from the city, and it's a sight that Luke hadn't realized he'd missed so much.

Arriving at the café, Luke's eyes flick to the neighboring building as they pass alongside, his attention lingering for a moment on the big neon sign through the window that displays 'The Lucky Horseshoe' in bright green letters. His stomach flips at the thought of meeting Javier here later, a precise mixture of excitement and anxiety that battle for victory over one another.

"You comin'?"

Bonnie's voice snaps him out of his little trance, and he quickly shakes his head and walks ahead to meet her at the front door of the café. He's immediately greeted with a few familiar faces, sparing a brief hello before they find their seat in a booth next to the large shop window.

They're barely settled with their respective cups of coffee before Bonnie turns to him with a raised brow and a pointed grin. "So, what's the deal with you and the new ranch hand, huh?"

Luke shoots her a look of blatant confusion. "Deal? There's no _deal_ , he's just - he works for us, that's all."

"Oh, come on, Luke," she scoffs, rolling her eyes. She's never been one to accept no for an answer once she has her mind made up about something. "It ain't hard to see that you two are close."

His brows furrow, and suppresses the urge to build up his defenses as he shrugs one shoulder. "I mean, I guess we are pretty good friends. He's a cool guy." He gives her the same mediocre answer he'd given his father at breakfast.

He doesn't expect her to buy it. "And that's it? Just friends?"

Luke isn't a fan of the way her wry smirk somehow suggests that she's got it all figured out. He narrows his eyes slowly. "What're you gettin' at, Bon?"

"All I'm sayin' is, well-" she trails off, shrugging her shoulders in a far less than casual manner. "Y'all seem like a little more than _just friends_ , is all."

Luke can feel his mind sputtering before he has the chance to even open his mouth. He doesn't need a mirror to know that his cheeks are burning embarrassingly bright. "No! No, we're not - he's - there's nothin' like _that_ goin' on. Why would you think...?"

"Alright, alright, slow down," she says, waving her hand dismissively. "I didn't mean anythin' by it."

He sighs heavily, defeatedly. There's no point in lying to her when he knows she can see right through him, able to catch a glimpse of her studying gaze simply from the corner of his eye.

"You can stop lookin' at me like that, okay?" he mumbles, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "I really should know by now that I can't ever lie to you."

"Technically you _can_ lie to me," she says, her voice holding that unmistakable 'I told you so' tone without having to outright say it. "You're just real bad at it."

Luke's gaze directs out the window, watching with no real interest as a few chattering people walk by. After a brief moment of silence, he shakes his head and sighs again. "As if I'd ever have a chance anyway."

"Why d'you say that?" Bonnie asks, with such a genuine tone that Luke finds himself sending her an incredulous look.

"Seriously? Have you _seen_ him?"

"He is somethin' else, that's for sure. But that don't mean anything."

He scowls lightly, looking down at the hand clasped around his mug. "Uh, except it kinda means _everything_. He can get anyone he wants, why would he ever pick me?"

She's dealt with his insecurities more than enough times to know there's no use in trying to convince him otherwise. While he usually appreciates the discretion, a large part of him yearns for the confirmation of being good enough whether he feels deserving of it or not.

A moment of silence passes until Bonnie speaks up with a little more hesitance. "Okay, but - have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Huh?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "You really are pigheaded sometimes, you know that?"

"Tell me about it," Luke mutters with a light huff, but can't fight off the little grin that spreads across his face.

"And what's this about seein' him later tonight, huh?" she asks directly, eyebrow raised as she leers at him. He should have figured she'd catch onto that passing comment.

"We're just goin' out for a few drinks, it's... nothing," he shrugs, continuing to actively beat off the idea of it being any more than a casual hanging out between friends. He won't let himself get his hopes up so easily.

Bonnie hums faintly, though her grin remains as knowing as ever. "Uh-huh. If you say so, cowboy."

Luke snorts and rolls his eyes, and as they move on into the territory of some much needed catching up, he can't deny the fact that his mind keeps wandering back to one thing in particular.

' _Okay, but - have you seen the way he looks at you?_ '

Maybe he _wasn't_ so hopeless, after all.

* * *

any feedback is greatly appreciated & encouraged! i would love to hear what your thoughts are about this fic.

find me over at my personal tumblr (under the same username) for any further inquiries & chapter updates!


	4. more than a feeling

[ ¤¤¤ ]

 **CHAPTER FOUR.  
** " _more than a feeling_ _"_

* * *

Seven-forty-five rolls around faster than Javier can be prepared, and after a hot shower and a fresh trim of his beard, he finds himself stuck in front of the large, crooked mirror that hangs above his bedroom dresser.

Clothes lay strewn across his handmade quilted comforter, multiple colored button up shirts piled atop one another, jeans hanging off of the headboard in all directions with a few disregarded neck ties on the floor. He's usually not quite _this_ picky about his appearance, but tonight feels different above all others.

Though he still remains guarded, refraining from coming on too strongly to someone he doesn't know could ever return the certain feelings he has, stopping him from going all out like he normally would. While Javi's been open with his own sexuality for years, Luke's remains a mystery that he's admittedly hesitant to solve. Even if he may divulge in referring to some of their frequent playful teasing as _flirting_ , he can't help but to find himself caught in a fine grey area he's not used to occupying, unsure of whether or not to leave well enough alone, or take the plunge and accept the resulting consequences.

Except that he doesn't want to lose Luke in his life altogether. Although their friendship is still relatively brand new, Javier manages to find true happiness in the other man's companionship, something he hasn't felt for much longer than he cares to admit. Not to mention the complications of working for the man's parents, nor the backlash that could very well arise if anything were to happen between Javi and their son.

Maybe he's getting too far ahead of himself. Either way, dating girls was hard enough more often than not, but in an old fashioned, southern town where the people weren't quite so open minded and true freedom could be dangerous, dating guys proves to be an entirely different story.

"Javi running late for his date? Why am I not surprised."

The voice of his older brother effectively catches him off guard, pulling him out of his train of thought as he spins around on his heel to face him. He won't dare tell him he's grateful for the interruption.

"It's not a date. I mean, I don't think _he_ thinks it's a date, but-" He shakes his head, stopping himself before he can ramble on any further. "And I'm not late!"

"Yet," David points out with a raised brow, arms folded neatly across his chest from where he's leaning against the doorframe. "Though I have to say, little brother, you're doing an awful lot of preening for it being _not a date_. Even for you."

"I'm not _preening_ ," Javi mutters underneath his breath, even if he knows damn well it's precisely what he's doing.

Forgive him if he wants Luke to finally see him in something other than mud-caked jeans and old, faded baseball jerseys. He's fairly sure the other man's yet to see him without his hair a complete mess, or his with his face not covered in a rather unflattering mixture of dirt and sweat. It's always been in his nature to dress to impress, but with Luke, that phrase proves to take on an entirely deeper meaning.

"Well, tick-tock," David says, unpropping his shoulder from the doorway in preparation to leave. "Time waits for no one."

A different sort of silence falls between them at those words, David's face turning solemn while Javi looks away. It's a saying their father was notorious for using, and Javi can hear the old man's wise voice inside his head repeating the very same line as he turns his attention back to the mirror with a furrowed brow and an upturned mouth.

It would seem that no matter how much time has passed, his dad's missing presence stings just the same as the night he passed. His memory haunts him, unable to seek any comfort in the good times they'd spent together due to the agonizing guilt he faces each and every day for the cowardly decisions he made when his father needed him most.

 _He should have been there_. He should have fucking been there, and his weakness sent him running away instead. David has every right to hold that against him the way he still does, and Javier would never try to beg for the forgiveness he knows he doesn't deserve.

David lingers in the hallway for a moment, and as Javi hesitantly looks up at his brother's reflection, he faintly wonders if he'll address his particular word choice. He supposes he shouldn't be surprised when he doesn't.

"Don't wake mamá when you come home. _If_ you come home," he mumbles gruffly, and with that, disappears down the narrow flight of stairs.

Javier sighs deeply, resting his hands on the edge of the dresser as he hangs his head. The choice of his current navy blue button up suddenly doesn't seem as important anymore, the little rip in the knee of his black jeans no longer a worthy enough issue. In the next moment, he jumps slightly as his phone buzzes inside his back pocket, and upon pulling it out, still can't hold back a little smile at the message that reads back to him.

[ Luke, 7:48 PM ]: _Leaving now. See you soon!_

He grabs his faux leather jacket from the hook on the back of his bedroom door, his thumb lingering over the screen with contemplating words running inside his head before texting back simply, safely;

[ Javi, 7:49 PM ]: _Can't wait :)_

* * *

He's passed the little tavern enough times to know his way there without having to use his phone for directions, spotting the unmistakable neon green sign the second he turns onto the street. The sun hangs low in the sky as he parks his bike outside the aged building, and he spends some extra time fixing his typical case of helmet hair in the reflection of the nearby window until he's mostly satisfied.

Then, he spots him. Climbing out of the light blue hatchback he instantly recognizes as the one that's always parked outside the Porters' farmhouse, Javi takes a moment to watch him before he can notice his presence, his eyes roaming over the curves and contours of his body as if to drink him in before he loses his chance. And as always, time is up far too soon, never long enough to appreciate him the way he wishes he could, for Luke's searching gaze successfully locates him as he leans around the curb.

"Javi! Hey," he calls out while he fumbles with his keys, his car beeping behind him as the doors are locked. Javi walks up the sidewalk to meet him at the front door of the bar.

Luke's chocolate brown sweater matches his eyes, looking so soft that Javi fights the urge to reach out and touch it. He's wearing that big, beaming smile that Javi's come to love, the one that crinkles his eyes and shows just a bit of his bottom row of teeth. He's beautiful, and he wants to tell him so more than anything in the world.

"Hey," Javi repeats with an equally bright grin, almost complimenting Luke on his appearance on sheer reflex before remembering this sort of informal date they're on. He has to keep actively fighting against going into gentlemen mode, and it's undeniably more of a struggle than he thought it would be as he catches himself holding the door for Luke a moment too late.

Though it would seem that Luke doesn't notice or particularly mind, even mumbling a small 'thanks' as he takes the initiative and walks inside.

"Hope you don't mind country music. It's kind of all they play here," Luke comments as they enter the bar, and sure enough, there's some sort of twangy song playing over the cheap speakers that Javi doesn't know.

"Nah," Javi shrugs, taking in the sights of far too many country themed decorations and tacky neon signs crammed onto every square inch of wall space. "It's fitting."

Luke snorts lightly, tugging on Javi's sleeve to lead him towards the far end of the bar, all the way to the right side where nobody else is sitting nearby. "More like cliché."

"Maybe just a little," Javi agrees with a smirk while they take their seats next to one another on the rickety barstools. "I like it, though."

"This place sure must be a hell of a lot different than what you're used to. Big city boy and all," Luke smirks.

Javi chuckles, taking a moment to wave the bartender over and order them two beers.

"What, compared to nightclubs and raves? I hardly noticed," he teases, resting his elbow on the bartop to turn in Luke's direction as the other laughs softly.

"I been to a nightclub once," Luke muses, sipping at his beer. "I hated it."

"Maybe you just never went to the right place," Javi says with a little grin. "Or with the right _person_."

Luke's eyes linger on him for a moment, until he breaks into a grin and shrugs. "Maybe you're right."

The music changes into something a bit more upbeat, another song way out of Javi's knowledge that Luke seems to enjoy by the way his knee begins to bounce along with the tempo.

"You must have a lot of friends, right?" Luke suddenly asks, and Javi shoots him a curious look that prompts him to clarify. His voice is considerably lower when he does. "I just - I was wonderin' why you picked _me_ to come here."

It strikes Javi a funny sort of way that Luke would question something like that, as if he doesn't feel worthy enough to be here with him. Javi purses his lips slightly as he mulls the passing thought over.

"I, uh - I don't really know many people around here," he admits, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He almost adds the fact that he'd want to bring him anyway, though decides against it the last second.

"Really?" Luke's head tilts to the side, his eyes rounded with innocent curiosity. Not for the first time, Javi internally compares him to a puppy. "You just seem like a real sociable type of guy."

"I am. I mean, I _usually_ am. I dunno, I guess I just haven't been anywhere to meet people. Apart from the grocery store, and-" He nearly says _hospital_ , and only barely cuts himself short. He doesn't want to go there; not tonight. "-Places like that, I don't go out. Like, ever."

Luke eyes him silently, his knee gone still despite the same catchy tune that continues to play. "Well, I'm glad you're out now."

"Me, too." The smile that he gives him is genuine, free of its usual suave or playful edge. Luke mirrors it much the same, and it warms Javi's heart right to the core.

It still awes him that these little moments between them - that surely seemed to come more frequent as time went on - always manage to make him feel as on top of the world as he does. He's never felt quite such powerful emotion from nothing but a simple look or a thoughtful smile, and yet with Luke, his issues nearly melt away whenever he looks at him.

"I did sort of hit it off with this nurse once, though. Eleanor, I think her name was," Javi finds himself musing out of nowhere, unsure of why she came to mind. "She was great except for the fact that she had this on-and-off thing going on with another guy. She showed me a picture of him once, a real burly bastard. Wouldn't want to mess with him."

"Bet you would have won her over anyway," Luke murmurs quietly, and predictably, seems to have unintentionally spoken his mind. Javi likes the way Luke's cheeks go red, loves how he always tries and fails to cover it up.

"Oh yeah?" he grins lopsidedly, his brow raised.

Luke clearly looks as if he wants to take it back, and surprises Javi when he returns his grin and nods instead. "Yeah. I mean - a guy like you could have anyone you want."

"I'm not so sure about that," Javi shrugs, taking a swig of his beer. "It's not always that simple."

"Why not?"

He has a feeling that Luke is playing innocent on purpose, judging by the way his gaze lingers on him and how brightly his eyes shine. But then again, it could also be the beer misguiding him, and he takes a mental step back.

But not _too_ far back.

"Well... guys are usually harder to approach than girls. Not quite so easy to tell if they _actually_ like you back or not." It's the first time he's mentioned anything about his sexuality to the other, and his jaw tenses as he waits uneasily for Luke's response.

He doesn't have to wait long, for Luke's head snaps up so fast that his hair bounces, his mouth slack and eyes wide. Javi feels his anxiety spike until he catches sight of the barely-there smile that ghosts across Luke's lips, and relief instantly washes over him.

"So you - you're…?" Luke trips over his words, apparently unsure of how to say it.

"I'm bi, yeah," Javi finishes for him, smirking a bit despite himself. He's sure that Luke hadn't meant to react so outwardly, for the other is suddenly looking quite sheepish. "I'm guessing you're okay with that, then?"

Luke rubs at the back of his neck and glances away, his cheeks tinted bright. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. I mean, my best friend is gay. N-Not that it has anythin' to do with you, but... _y'know'_. I'm, uh, I'm cool with it."

His rambling is endlessly endearing. Javi wants to kiss him right here and now.

"Good. That's good," he hums with another sigh, his grin never faltering. He could swear that Luke is struggling to add whatever is on his mind, his brow creased and gaze directed away, but quickly pushes the thought away as he instead looks up with a smile.

"I talked to your nephew on the phone the other day," he says simply, and Javi perks up.

"You did?" Javi blinks, head tilting. "Uh, what about?"

"He was wonderin' about when you got off work. Said he couldn't get through to your cell, somethin' about goin' to the park later," Luke tells him, his smile growing. "He sounded awful nervous."

Javi laughs fondly, recalling the past Wednesday when he'd promised to play catch with Gabriel after he was done with work. "He's not the biggest fan of phone calls. I'm actually surprised he called at all."

"So, did you go? To the park, that is," Luke asks, clear interest in his eyes despite the rather mediocre topic.

Javi nods. "Yeah. We played catch for a bit, fed the ducks in the pond. I like spending time with him whenever I can - Mariana, too."

"You're good to them," Luke says, both hands rested on his thighs as he leans in a bit closer. Javi appreciates his observation.

Though admittedly rare, he can be humble every now and then. He shrugs and finishes off the last of his beer. "I try to be."

Luke takes it upon himself to order them another round, downing his rest of last bottle off in the next second. Javi watches how his throat bobs with each swallow, and does his best not to let it result in too much noticeable distraction.

"You should tell 'em to stop by sometime," Luke says after wiping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. "Now that I'm home, I could take them on a trail ride or somethin'. With you, too, of course. If you want."

That brings up a particular detail he's been holding off on revealing to Luke, out of sheer pride more than anything else. Although he figures he'd might as well tell him now, for his desire to be open with him will surely prove to tell him anything and everything judging by the way things have been going between them.

"I've, uh - never rode a horse before, actually," he shrugs as offhandedly as he can manage, absently playing with the cap of his freshly opened beer. He's not sure why he's so tentative to talk about it.

Luke stares at him, lips quirking a bit at the corners. "Wait, really? You work at a _ranch_ and ain't ever rode a horse?"

Javi smirks and shrugs again, flicking his gaze towards him. "Sounds pretty stupid, right?"

Luke shakes his head quickly, and although he still appears to be holding back a much larger grin, waves his hand politely. "No, no…"

Yet the second Javi cracks a smile, Luke doesn't hesitate in following. Soft, hearty laughter flows between them, Javi running a hand through his hair as he reaches forward and pinches at Luke's knee.

"It's not funny!" he says despite the fact that he's still chuckling himself, and revels in the way his little pinch earns an outright giggle from the other as he swats his hand away.

"Of course not," Luke beams, his eyes bright with false innocence.

Javi snorts, unable to keep his gaze away from Luke's face for too long at a time. "I dunno, I just - never got around to _actually_ riding one."

"Y'know, I can't believe dad let you go this long without gettin' you in the saddle," Luke wonders aloud, his grin unwavering. "Guess he's been busier than I thought."

"He did mention it a few times. _Maybe_ I made an excuse or two," Javi smirks, taking a long swig of his beer.

"That's it, then. Me and you, we're hittin' the trails first thing next week. No more excuses." He speaks so indignantly that Javi figures he wouldn't be able to say no even if he wanted to.

Even so, that doesn't mean he can't have some fun with him, first.

"Oh, is that so?" he hums airily, turning in his stool to face Luke head on until their knees brush together.

Luke doesn't back down in the slightest, catching on easily to his little game. "Uh-huh. I'm technically your boss, after all. You gotta do what I say."

"And if I don't?" Effectively caught in his element, Javi happily continues their latest banter. The alcohol in his system threatens to make him bolder than he normally is with Luke, and he has to pace himself.

"Then there's gonna have t'be consequences." Whether he knows it or not, Luke leans further ahead in his seat, bringing their thighs considerably closer together, slotted together like puzzle pieces. Javi swallows around the growing lump in his throat.

"Consequences, huh?" he practically purrs, resisting the urge to lick his own lips. "You _promise_?"

And just like that, the heavy, suggestive air that had formed around them dissipates as quickly as it had come, Luke drawing back with a flustered expression that holds a slightly overwhelmed undertone. It's as if he's realized exactly who he's talking to, and quickly reels himself in the moment he comes to his senses. Then again, Javi figures he'd obviously went a fraction too far, and mentally kicks himself for it.

"Bonnie was right. You really are somethin' else," Luke laughs somewhat nervously, brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

Javi doesn't remember hearing that particular statement from Luke's redhaired friend, and it entices him to point it out with a blatantly playful tone. "So, you two were talking about me, then?"

Luke's gaze turns back to him quickly, his mouth popping open a few times as he's effectively caught in his tracks. Javi can't help but snort.

"I'm kidding," Javi says, nudging their knees together as a means to ease the other's mind. "I mean, I'm not _really_ , but- you can relax."

A curt breath of relief leaves Luke's parted lips before they're quirking up into a little grin. The two bottles between them are quickly finished up, another two ordered in their place. followed by a few more as the night goes on. Javi's beginning to lose track, his head swimming pleasantly with the growing buzz.

"You were in college, right?" Javi pipes up in between their casual chatter, polishing off yet another beer with ease. "What'd you study?"

Luke is right behind him with his own bottle, setting it down on the bartop once it's been drained with a dull clunk. "Art history. Minored in agriculture, just because."

"What made you pick that?" Javi asks with interest, propping his chin in his hand.

"I always had an appreciation for art. Liked gettin' into an artist's head to try an' figure out what they were thinkin', seein' how art evolved over time, stuff like that," he explains, a little smile curling at the corner of his mouth before it's gone away in the blink of an eye. "I picked wrong, though."

Javi straightens his posture at the sudden shift in tone, his hand falling away from his jaw. He hesitates for a moment before testing the waters. "Is that why you're here now?"

Luke meets his gaze, silent up until he nods his head slowly. "Yeah. Guess I figured _I'd_ somehow be the exception to actually find a job in that field. Didn't bother listenin' to anyone else because of how damn sure I was about it all." He breaks off with a sigh, chewing at his bottom lip. Javi can see the weighting amount inner conflict behind his eyes. "I was stupid."

The bar has mostly cleared out by now, save for the busied bartender washing glasses and the couple of individuals long past the healthy amount of intoxication, half asleep in their chairs or passed out, their forms half draped across the tabletops. It offers them some kind of privacy, and Javi seizes the moment against every ounce of common sense that tells him to keep his distance.

He scoots forward as much as he physically can without falling off the edge of his chair, their legs practically intertwined as he rests a hand on Luke's shoulder and squeezes gently.

"You pursuing your passion isn't stupid, Luke," he tells him sincerely, his thumb brushing along the soft, knitted fabric of the other's sweater. Luke visibly melts into his touch. "Things happen for a reason. And it doesn't always seem like it at first - believe me. But you'll find out where your place is supposed to be eventually. You'll see."

Funny; perhaps _he_ should take a page out of his own book instead of dwelling over the past in the toxic way that he does. His fingers brush along the edge of Luke's stubbled jaw absentmindedly, and before Javi can realize his action and correct it, Luke takes in a breath before leaning his face into his hand. Javi doesn't try to stop himself from cupping the man's cheek more directly, smoothing his thumb underneath his eye, feather-light, as if fearing Luke will bolt if he applies too much pressure.

"You sound like you're talkin' from experience," Luke whispers, a hint of tentativeness to his voice. It makes Javi feel vulnerable, yet at the same time, in a stroke of desperately welcomed change, it doesn't make him feel weak.

"Not exactly," he murmurs, eyebrows nipping together marginally. "More like… talking about a place I _wish_ I could reach. Somewhere that I know is the right place to be, but - it feels impossible to get to."

Between his father and his career's downfall, Javier is far from feeling any sense of completion in his life. With losing everything that once kept him going, he often struggles to continue towards a future in which he knows absolutely nothing about.

Luke responds by leaning further into his touch, gazing at him with an expression that's sympathetic without holding any pity. "You'll get there. Maybe you just need… something to help you find it, you know?"

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, drawing closer to the surface with every passing day, Javi has the feeling that certain something is quite literally sitting right there in front of him.

Javi doesn't notice himself leaning forward until their faces are mere inches away from one another, Luke's eyes unmistakably darting down towards his mouth as that familiar blush blooms across his cheekbones. Yet just before Javi can choose whether close that gap or pull away, Luke clears his throat and makes the decision for him.

"We, uh - we should probably be headin' home," he says quickly, flush darkening as he backs up stiffy in his seat. Reluctantly, Javi does the same, letting his hand fall defeatedly away from his face.

He does his best to hide his disappointment, though he isn't sure how successful his efforts prove to be. "Probably."

Sue enough, Luke seems to sense Javi's letdown by the way he turns to him with a warm, almost comforting sort of smile. Immediately, Javi wants nothing more than to surge forward and kiss it off his face. "This was fun. I - I had a real good time."

The way that Luke's hand reaches forward to rest against Javi's knee doesn't help his urges in the slightest, yet in another stroke of boldness that the alcohol in his system can largely be thanked for, Javi covers the hand with his own and gives it an anchoring squeeze. He's relieved when the other doesn't pull away.

"So did I." A pause, followed by a gentle stroke of the back of Luke's hand with his thumb that he can't be bothered to resist. Luke doesn't seem to mind, for they share a meaningful, lingering gaze in the next moment that cartoonishly makes Javi's breath hitch and his heart skip a beat.

And still, the cab drive home is painfully lonely. Javi feels selfish, caught in between an internal limbo of whether he should have mustered up the courage to kiss Luke anyway or not. It seems clear to him now that at least _some_ form of feelings are surely returned, and yet, he doesn't want to overstep the other's boundaries. Then again, maybe Luke was simply being friendly, a theory to be ruefully supported by the way he always withdraws whenever things get a little too hot and heavy.

Perhaps he was just drunk and falsely hopeful. Even so, Javi wishes he had Luke by his side as he pulls up to his mother's house, self indulgent reasonings or not. He wishes he was next to him underneath the covers as he lays in bed without removing his clothes, even just to hold him close as they both drifted off to sleep.

He's in way over his head, and yet, it feels too right for him to resurface.

* * *

any feedback is greatly appreciated & encouraged! i would love to hear what your thoughts are about this fic.

find me over at my personal tumblr (under the same username) for any further inquiries & chapter updates!


	5. against all odds

[ ¤¤¤ ]

 **CHAPTER FIVE.  
** " _against all odds"_

* * *

Initially, Luke had thought that receiving any sort of confirmation that Javi felt the same would be more than enough to lift the weight off his shoulders. After learning of the man's sexuality as something _other_ than straight, he'd especially thought it would make it blissfully easier to open up about himself for the first time in his life.

Perhaps predictably so, things would prove not to be so simple. For his own orientation remains his deep, dark secret, buried so far underneath the barrier of his psyche that it pains him to even _think_ about the possibility uncovering it to anyone. While his parents are generally accepting people, it's a topic he hasn't exactly touched upon in their presence, let alone about himself, and in a town where homosexuality was hardly a thing to be praised, Luke fears for the possible repercussions in such a reveal.

Except his time with Javi at the Lucky Horseshoe only fuels him to want to see him even more. In fact, Luke has spent the better part of the morning with his phone in his hand despite all his anxiety and hesitation. He's caught wrapped up in a internal debate of whether or not he should text Javi to see if he wanted to spend the day together, hangover be damned, if only to feed his desire to see his face and hear his voice despite being in his company nearly every day of the week.

Though above all else crammed into his head, over every word spoken between the two in that dingy bar over the loud country music, Luke can't get one particular detail away from his mind no matter how hard he tries. Flashes of the scene replays like a broken record until it makes him want to scream.

Javi had been about to kiss him, and Luke had been about to let him.

"Lukas!" His mother's voice breaks through his inner conflict, drawing him back to reality with a mild start. "Could you grab the mornin' paper, please?"

Drawing in a steadying breath, Luke places a hand on one of the rail of the staircase he'd been using as a seat to hoist himself up. "Yeah, I got it."

He passes the family dog on his way to the front porch, a shaggy collie mix of nearly fourteen he'd belovedly named Spike when he himself was only twelve. Long since retired from his herding duties, he's been living out his golden years as a pampered house dog. And apparently, no longer takes it upon himself to bring in the newspaper like he used to be renowned for doing.

Luke pauses to lean down and ruffle his ears on his way out the door, a fond smile playing on his lips. "When did you get so lazy on me, huh?"

The old dog simply yawns in reply, rolling over to his side with a deep sigh. Luke chuckles lightly, recalling pleasant memories of growing up alongside the once energetic canine as he straightens back up and pushes open the wobbly screen door.

Stepping outside into the warm, humid air, Luke is unexpectedly met with surprise to find that somebody's already beaten him to collecting the paper.

"Javi?"

Javier stands at the foot of the walkway wearing a warm smile and a pair of dark sunglasses, the rolled up newspaper clutched securely in one hand. Those echoing thoughts from the night before come flooding back all over again, and Luke does his best to act casual as he jogs down the front steps.

"Morning," Javi nods towards him, extending his hand out to give Luke the paper. "Kate offered to take me into town to pick up my bike, so I figured I'd drop by to see if you wanted to come along to get your car."

It would inevitably save his parents a trip to town, although Luke knows he doesn't need a real excuse to spend any extra amount of time with Javi.

"Oh, uh - yeah, that'd be great," Luke says, brushing his hair back with a soft grin as he blinks up at Javi through the morning sunlight that does nothing to alleviate his pounding headache.

Javi brightens impossibly further, and Luke excuses himself to speed back into the house to deliver the paper to his mother and grab his car keys. With a fleeting second thought, he grabs his old, faded brown cowboy hat off the line of hooks along the porch wall to aid with shielding his eyes from the glaring sun before rejoining Javi in the driveway.

The SUV they climb into is big and shiny black, the air inside refreshingly cool. Luke settles into the leather covered backseat while Javi takes his respective seat up front, craning his neck to get a proper look at the driver.

"This is Kate," Javi formally introduces, making a vague gesture to her as she turns around in her seat to face Luke. Javi motions to him next. "Kate; Luke."

Kate is pretty, her long, sleek brown hair tied neatly into two braids that rest upon her shoulders, her face covered in so many freckles that could put Javi's comparibly few to shame. Her green eyes are striking, and Luke finds himself staring longer than he intends to.

"Hello," she smiles, giving him a little nod. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi," Luke says slowly, politely returning her smile. "Yeah, uh - I've heard your name before."

"You've been talking about me, huh?" she hums, turning to Javi with a little smirk and a raised brow. "Only good things, I hope."

Javi snorts lightly, rubbing idly at his temples. He's no doubt feeling the effects of last night's alcohol much the same as Luke. "Oh, nothing but the best."

Luke can see Kate roll her eyes from her reflection in the rear view mirror as she shifts into drive and pulls out onto the main road. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him all the time. He can be a real pain," she teases.

Javi laughs and sends Kate a playful look, though Luke pipes up before he can reply. "Nah, he ain't so bad. I'm thinkin' he's the one who's gotta put up with me most of the time."

"What? Not a chance," Javi says, peering at Luke from over his shoulder. "You're the picture of innocence compared to me."

Luke makes a face, followed by a breathy sort of chuckle. "I dunno about _that_."

"Well, I hope I'm not _too_ much of a bad influence. They write stories about hotshot city folk swooping in and corrupting good ol' country boys like you, y'know," Javi grins.

 _Love stories_ , Luke idly thinks, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he does his best to return a convincing grin of his own in response to that statement. Javi seemingly buys it well enough, finally turning back to face the road as he turns on the radio. Luke is thankful for the distraction of music.

Soon enough, the countryside gives way to the familiar parallel lines of old town buildings. As Kate parks next to the curb outside of the bar, Luke gratefully thanks her for the ride before she drives away, adjusting his hat he he steps onto the sidewalk. When he looks up, he finds Javi's sunglasses off and his gaze locked upon him.

"Never seen you wear that before," Javi muses, his hand moving up to flick at the wide brim of Luke's hat with a little smile that holds no ridicule like Luke might expect from someone else.

Luke shrugs offhandedly, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "Figured I might as well look the part if I'm gonna be stickin' around here for a while."

"You made up your mind, then?" It's no stretch of the imagination that Javi's voice holds a direct tone of hopefulness, his brows raised as he looks expectantly towards Luke, who simply can't fight the broadening grin that results from the other's expression.

It hadn't been an easy decision, not by any means. Choosing to stick around under his parents' roof felt like finally accepting defeat, or worse yet, admitting it to himself. After working so hard to make a sustainable life for himself, it's difficult to let go of everything he's being forced to throw down the drain.

He can only hope Javier remains his silver lining. It's selfish, perhaps, to rely so heavily on somebody to maintain his own happiness, yet there's no doubt in Luke's mind that he'd still be miserable if he hadn't met the man. It's ironic that his move back home had originally been his rock bottom, only for the tables to turn so suddenly in finding someone like Javi to lift him higher than he's felt in years.

Life certainly works in mysterious ways.

"I guess I have," he finally answers, and Javi outright beams at him.

"Good. I - I'm glad," Javi practically sighs, and doesn't follow up with a teasing remark as a coverup for his blatant confession like he normally would. Luke's heart flips inside his chest at the tiny yet significant observation.

"Yeah. Me, too," he says without hesitation, and like so many times before, they share a lingering look that makes Luke want to surge forward and kiss him, in the middle of town with many peering eyes around them or not.

When Javi moves towards his bike, Luke finds himself following after him instead of approaching his car. He stands next to Javi's motorcycle for no particular reason other than to remain close, fingers idly brushing along one of the duct-taped handlebars.

"You ever been on one of these before?" Javi asks as he checks the bike over, his eyes moving back and forth from inspecting the exterior to roaming across Luke's face.

Luke quickly shakes his head, scowling lightly. "No way."

Javi raises a brow in amusement. "Why _that_ face?"

"'Cause," Luke shrugs, sizing up the rusty old machine as if it should be obvious. "They're dangerous, that's why."

"Only if you don't know what you're doing," Javi says, smirking lopsidedly. "Which _I_ most certainly do."

It's no lie that Luke often worries about Javi's safety while riding it, though it's a fact he's hesitant on admitting to him. He tries his best not to overthink the unfavorable possibilities of what could happen each time the other leaves the ranch after his day's work, although he's recently taken up texting Javi to ensure he's made it home safely as a way to ease his mind.

"It's not that I don't trust _you_ ," Luke clarifies, chewing absently at the inside of his cheek. "It's just… this thing sorta looks like it's gonna fall apart any second."

Javi feigns an exaggerated expression of offense, placing his hand over his heart as he scoffs outwardly. "Are you insulting my precious work? I made all the repairs on her myself, I'll have you know."

"Yeah. It shows," Luke teases back effortlessly, grinning as he kicks softly at the front tire with the toe of his boot. Javi places both hands on the handlebars and leans in close.

"You wound me, Lukas," he sighs dramatically, and Luke giggles at his uncommon use of his full name.

"Just tellin' it like it is, _Javier_."

Javi gives him a sly grin at that, before slowly leaning back and swinging his leg over the seat, though he doesn't sit down just yet.

"You ride huge, unpredictable animals without batting an eye, but you won't ride a motorcycle?" Javi points out with a quirked brow.

"I used to show jump, too," Luke adds casually, laughing when Javi shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

" _Of course_ you did." he chuckles breathily, though there's clear interest in his eyes. "How long ago?"

"Durin' most of my teen years."

"Were you any good at it?"

Luke shrugs. He can't remember the last time he's talked about the subject with anyone. "I guess. I mean, I got plenty of trophies and ribbons and stuff."

"Man," Javi says, eyes hooded as he visibly sizes Luke up and leans back. "Bet you'd still crush it."

Swallowing thickly, Luke rubs at the back of his neck and looks away. The intent of Javi's gaze threatens to make him sweat, so strong he can still feel it on his skin. "Maybe I'll show you one day. There's a few jumps stored up in the barn loft, I could set them up and do a little course or somethin'."

"Oh yeah? You gonna show off for me?"

As Luke reluctantly looks back to him, he regrets it immediately. Javi is wearing that same, pointed look as he had so many times in the bar the night before, his expression alluring yet remarkably playful. He's unfairly handsome, and Luke suddenly feels like yelling again.

In the attempt not to let himself give into clawing temptation, Luke rushes to change the subject. The result is much less graceful than he could ever have hoped for.

"You wanna hang out?" he blurts, his voice a bit too loud and strained around the edges. Javi clearly looks as if wants to laugh.

Though before Luke has the chance to kick himself, Javi simply grins wide and nods. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Luke bites his lip, his cheeks hot. Despite thinking about wanting to spend more time with Javi all morning, he foolishly realizes he hadn't gotten any further than that. "Uh…"

This time, Javi does laugh, though it's with a certain fondness that Luke can see in the warmth of his eyes. Even as Luke gives a breathy chuckle of his own, he internally curses his untimely awkwardness.

"We can just go back to your place? I'm sure we can find something to do," Javi suggests for him, arching a brow as he finally sits down atop the bike's ragged seat.

Luke certainly isn't about to argue.

* * *

As the two pull into the driveway, Luke instantly takes note of his father's truck parked in front of the barn. An old metallic horse trailer is hitched to the back, and he can see the older man standing outside the trailer's opened door with a thick, braided rope clasped in both hands, except no horse can be seen. Though it can certainly be heard, banging around the trailer's interior with various noises of complaint, obviously fighting hard against the hold that Ron has on the rope.

"What's goin' on?" Luke says as he hurriedly jogs down towards the barn, Javi close on his heels. Ron turns to them and heaves a deep sigh of frustration.

"Rescue horse. Somebody surrendered her to a buddy o'mine, he showed up with her at the clinic this mornin'. She's no worse for wear, but-" As if sensing his words, the mare rears her head and kicks indignantly at the back of the trailer. Ron only barely manages to hold onto the rope secured to her halter, nodding his head towards the agitated animal. "She ain't in the best spirits, as you can see. I reckon she's suffered some abuse."

Luke approaches the trailer slowly, sizing up the horse with a keen eye. Her rough black coat and lengthy mane are in desperate need of a good brushing, and Luke suspects her hooves will need tending to as soon as - or rather, _if_ she's able to be approached. He continues to take in her appearance, until he notices one particular detail. "Is she pregnant?"

"That's the other thing," Ron huffs, and Luke carefully steps in to take the rope from him. The mare immediately snorts and jerks her head as if to test his grip, but Luke holds on tight. "She's due to foal any day now. Surely ain't helpin' her attitude problem any, but it sure makes it a helluva lot harder to handler her. Don't want her stressin' herself out too much."

"I think it's a bit late for that," Luke says with a light scowl, using a gentle shushing gesture towards the horse in a futile attempt to calm her. He can see Javi lingering uncertainly next to him from the corner of his eye, understandably keeping his distance. "She got a name?"

"Not that I know of. I reckon she's in need of somethin' brand new anyway, don't you think?"

Luke gives his father a little smile and a curt nod, softly clicking his tongue as the mare seemingly readies herself to rear back again. "Any luck at all in gettin' her out of here?"

Ron sighs and shakes his head, removing his ten-gallon hat to wipe at the gathering sweat along his hairline. "Nope. Been tryin' to calm her down first, but she's about as stubborn as a damn mule."

"Ron!" Elaine's voice suddenly drifts down from the house, and Luke looks up to spot her on the front porch. "Telephone!"

"Go on, I got her," Luke says before his father can debate leaving him on his own, allowing the rope to slacken to reduce the tension on the mare's halter when she begins to stop resisting his hold.

Though Ron is still clearly hesitant, chewing on his bottom lip as he flicks his gaze between his son and the unruly animal. "You sure 'bout that? I don't want you gettin' hurt."

"I can help," Javi finally speaks up, stepping forward with considerable hesitance. He sends a pointed look towards Luke, brows raised. "We, uh - we can work together, yeah?"

Luke offers him a little smile, turning to his father with a nod. "See? We'll be fine."

The fact that the mare has fussed considerably less since Luke's taken the rope proves to be enough to convince Ron the rest of the way. He sighs and takes a few slow steps backwards. "You holler if you need any help, you hear?"

"Will do," Luke says with a nod and a reassuring smile before his father sets off towards the house. He doesn't waste any time in his efforts, seizing his opportunity while the horse is no longer fussing quite so dramatically as she'd been before.

"Here, Javi-" Luke says as he steps aside, keeping to the left of the mare's side. "You take the rope. Move real slow so you don't spook her, okay?"

"Uh - okay…" Javi repeats, moving a little slower than truly necessary. Luke resists the urge to smirk at him as he hands him the rope.

"Hold on tight, but don't pull just yet. We don't want her boltin' out of here or tramplin' us," he explains, holding his hands out as he takes a tiny step towards the horse. Luke glances to Javi to ensure he's got a good hold before proceeding any further.

"And… try to relax," Luke adds with a gentle smile, reaching forward to touch Javi lightly on the shoulder. "She can sense if you're nervous. Just trust that I won't let anything bad happen, okay?"

"I trust you," Javi affirms confidentanly, straightening his posture and taking in a deep breath. Luke can tell he's doing his best to keep cool, and appreciates it.

With Javi's assistance, Luke can effectively concentrate solely on getting close to the skittish animal without having to worry about maneuvering the rope. Likewise, he trusts Javi in standing his ground, and as a result, his attention locks onto the horse without distraction.

Although outwardly calmer now, Luke can still plainly see the anxiety reflected in her glassy eyes. Her ears flattened and nostrils flaring, Luke knows he'll have his work cut out for him in rehabilitating her, though it doesn't deter him in the slightest. He's successfully overcome similarly challenging cases in the past when he was still only a teenager.

He supposes his father was right in saying he has a gift with these animals. He can only hope it hasn't faded in his many years spent out of practice, both the mare and her unborn foal's wellbeing resting largely in his hands.

"Woah, now," Luke hushes, his tone steady and sure as he takes another guarded step forward. "You're fine. Nobody here's gonna hurt you."

His voice causes the horse's ears to twitch, though she offers no outward protest as Luke grows steadily closer. He keeps his energy soothingly calm for her to feed off of, and it appears to be doing the trick as her posture relaxes marginally.

"There you go," Luke smiles, noting with satisfaction as her ears come forward to showcase her reducing tension. Yet he's not so keen on approaching her the rest of the way while she's still backed up into the trailer, and motions back towards Javi without letting his gaze move away from her.

"Give a little pull, nothing too harsh. Just enough to guide her," he tells him from over his shoulder, stepping aside without moving away.

As requested, Javi reduces the slack in the rope, and Luke clicks his tongue softly as the mare jerks her head slightly, holding his hands up.

"Come on, girl, it's okay. You're okay," he says in the same reassuring tone, taking a small step backwards as Javi continues to lightly tug on the rope. Luke holds his breath as the mare tosses her head once more, and with a curt tap of her front hoof, takes a tentative step forward.

Luke offers her space to continue moving ahead, repeatedly offering the horse gentle words of affirmation as she gradually walks down the ramp and onto the loose gravel of the pathway. While still unsure of the pair in front of her, Luke is pleasantly surprised with her progress.

"Let's keep her movin' before she changes her mind. Nice and slow, no sudden movements or noises," he says to Javi, biting his lip as he carefully reaches out towards the mare's halter. She doesn't flinch like he feared she might, and allows him to clasp his fingers around the strap underneath her chin to help in leading her to the barn.

Luke breathes a sigh of relief as they walk in unison down the rest of the path and through the open barn doors without complication, silently gesturing towards Javi to give him the rope as they approach one of the empty stalls in the far back. Gratefully, Javi opens the stall door for him and stands aside as Luke guides her inside.

Removing the rope from her halter, Luke gives her a moment to adjust to her new surroundings. The stall seems to offer her a sense of security, for her entire demeanor shifts to leave her considerably more relaxed once he rejoins Javi's side and latches the door shut.

As Luke finally turns his gaze away from the horse, he finds Javi grinning from ear to ear.

"That was amazing. You - you're really something else," Javi breathes, clearly impressed. As humble as always, Luke simply shrugs one shoulder.

"That was the easy part. She still needs a lot of work," Luke muses, though he's admittedly proud of achieving this first step, as relatively small as it may be in the long run.

Javi's grin doesn't falter in the slightest, pocketing his hands in his jeans as he leans in to bump their shoulders together. "We make a pretty good team."

"Seems like it," Luke agrees cheerfully, quick to return his smile at the subtle gesture. His eyes linger on Javi's features, captivated every time he looks at him. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course," Javi hums, his gaze similarly unbreaking. Luke is overwhelmed with emotion all over again, and forces himself to look away before he does something impulsively stupid.

He clears his throat and focuses back on the mare. "You, uh - you wanna give her a name?"

"Me?" Javi says, and Luke can see his head tilting from the corner of his eye. He's irresistibly endearing. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not," Luke grins, leaning his elbows on the stall door. "I've named enough horses in my life."

Javi goes silent for a little while, humming softly to himself as he undoubtedly searches his mind for a good name. Luke's about to tell him not to overthink it when Javi leans in to rest his crossed arms next to Luke's. Their arms press together all the way from their elbows up to their shoulders, and Luke's stomach cartwheels.

"How about… Alma?" Javi says slowly, peering at the horse as if to decide whether she suits the name or not. "It, uh - it means 'spirit', or 'soul' in Spanish."

It's certainly fitting for the strong-willed animal, and Luke rests his chin in his hands as he also sizes up the jet black mare. She's made herself comfortable in the corner the furthest from them, though all previous visible signs of anxiety seem to have faded for the time being.

Luke turns to Javi with a soft smile, and against every ounce of better judgement in his body, lets himself lean into the other's side.

"Mhmm. That sounds perfect."

* * *

any feedback is greatly appreciated & encouraged! i would love to hear what your thoughts are about this fic.

find me over at my personal tumblr (under the same username) for any further inquiries & chapter updates!


End file.
